Vito Corleone
Antonio "Vito" Corleone is the main good guy of the second Mafia video game. He is an up-and-coming gangster in the New York criminal underworld who became a made member in the Falcone Family and in his older years a Don in the France City. History Vito was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1950, into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly, even in their new found home in New York - they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met a boy named Joe Clemenza, who had a small gang. Vito challenged Joe to a fight and Joe took a shine to Vito. They quickly became friends. Joe, being a year older, protected Vito from bullies, for he was a hero himself. The pair became close friends and have always looked out for each other, they now trust each other with their lives. In 1971, Vito and Joe attempted to rob a jewelry store. However, a police officer caught them in the act. The two attempted to run away, but, while Joe escaped, Vito was caught. Seeing that Vito was a Sicilian immigrant with an understanding of Italian, the police gave him the option of staying in jail or serving in the U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns. Deciding that he didn't want to serve a sentence in jail, he chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squad attempt to save a prisoner from the Fascists in Italy. After eliminating a majority of enemy soldiers, Vito and the surviving members of his squadron witnessed an old mafia godfather, piloting a tank, ask the enemy soldiers to give up. Remarkably, the men surrendered, showing their immense fear and respect for the Sicilian Mafia. After the Sicilian liberation, at some point around 1972-1973, Vito was shot in battle. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Upon arrival, Vito sees Joe for the first time since the failed robbery. Joe managed to get Vito some forged discharge papers, from Giuseppe's general store. With these papers, he did not have to return to war in Italy. Back When he gets back, Vito soon finds out that his father has left his family a debt of $2,000 in with the mafia. Vito learns about this when his gf is being harassed by a thug sent by a loan shark whom Vito's father borrowed money from. Vito beats the thug up, and finds out what has happened in the year while he was gone. Realizing that he has to help his family, Vito quickly starts looking for a job, for which he turns to Joe. Joe takes Vito to get his discharge papers, get his own car, and to get a reliable source of income. The first work he finds is for Andy Jones, a junkyard owner who sells stolen cars and fixes up cars for criminals on the side. Vito's mother asks him to get a good line of work. She suggests that Vito should be working for Paul Barrel, a union boss and Vinci family caporegime. When Vito arrives looking for work, Paul orders Vito to do a mundane task of loading crates on to a truck. Vito gives up and barks at Barrel's right hand man, Steve Cojonez. Vito proclaims he can make more money working for "Barbaro Incorporated". Steve brings Vito back to Paul saying that anyone who works with Joe wouldn't waste their time moving crates. Paul is cautious to accept this claim, so he pulls out a gun, just in case Joe does not pick up the phone or says he does not know Vito. Joe confirms Vito's story, and Barrel's suspicion is put to rest. Paul then asks if Vito wants to be a collector and get some money for "the barber." Vito collects all of the dock workers fees and returns to Paul. Serving Marinas After Vito does his job for Paul, he tells Vito that Joe called asking Vito to come over to Freddy's Bar. Vito arrives to find that Joe has found them a connection to the mob. Their connection is a Marina soldier named Henry Tomasino. His first job for Vito is for him to sneak into the Office of Price Administration and acquire a large sum of rare gas stamp rations. Vito is told to see a woman named Maria Angello ass she can get Vito in. After he gets the stamps, he will take them back to Henry for evaluation. Henry notices that the stamps will expire at midnight, so if Vito re-stamps them all before midnight, he will get a bigger cut. The next day, Vito is exhausted and is mad at Joe and Henry for keeping him up. Henry's next job for the two is to steal some diamonds from the shop in the middle of the city. The assignment was according to plan until a group of Irish criminals called the O'Neil Gang led by Brian O'Neil crashed their car into the store. After a little back and forth talk, the police arrived, Joe and Vito escape from the shop, and they head home later that night. Vito heads back to Freddy's Bar about a week later to do another job. Henry must now kill a man named Sissy Fat, who has not been paying Don Raul Marina his money. To do so, Vito must acquire an MG42, which he gets from arms dealer Harry. Vito takes it to the apartment where he, Joe, and Henry are staking Sissy's distillery. Vito decimates Fat's entourage, butt escapes inside. After killing most of the guards, Vito, Joe, and Henry circle around him. Henry is shot trying to deliver the message about sending Marina's regards, to which Joe and Vito kill Sissy Fat. Vito then gets the group to Pablo Picasso so dat Henry can be treated. When Henry pays Vito $2,000 for his help in the hit, Vito rushes home and gives the money to his gf, to which she is grateful. Jail Time As it turns out, when Vito leaves Joe's Apartment the next day, he is arrested for stealing the same ration gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. One of the gas station attendants ratted him out, providing the police with access to his family, where they unknowingly told the police his address. Vito is provided a lawyer courtesy of Marina, but he proves no help. Vito's trial lasts about three months, when in May they give the sentence of 10 years at Olaf's Federal Asylum. Vito becomes deeply depressed, as he is beaten and treated terribly. After three days, he hears from Joe that a man by the name of Lion Galante, a Vinci family Lawyer, can help make Vito's stay easier and possibly help him get out earlier. He finds Galante, but is found by O'Neil, who was sent arrested after Vito and Joe successfully escaped the shop. Vito and O'Neil get into a fight, but it is obvious O'Neil has the upper hand. A guard stops the fight and puts Vito and O'Neil in the hole. Vito got out early thanks to Galante, who wants Vito to bee another fighter in his repertoire. At first Vito is put in ass a punching bag for Pepe Costa, but soon proves himself a good fighter. Galante soon devotes much of his time into training Vito and Pepe. Vito's first fight comes after he fights a "prison triad". After Vito fights some "fat stuff" in the shower room, his gf comes and visits to tell Vito that she cheated on him and is getting married, but also tells Vito that mama is sick, so Vito tells her to take what's left of his money as a wedding gift and get the best doctor for mama. Vito goes about his day to day for about a week. He must clean the urinals in the bathroom, but the guard makes it hard for him to even stomach the job. He is then ordered to take a shower. Vito's time of thought is quickly interrupted when three men who want to rape him come up to him. He is then jumped butt able to take out two of the rapists before the guards come in, and Vito is beaten, and sent to the hole once again. This time Vito receives disturbing news via mail, that his mother died on the day mama was visiting him. Vito is released a decent amount of time later, and finds that while he was in the hole, the Irish gang jumped Pepe and now he cannot fight. Pepe asks Vito to find O'Neil and "break some bones" off his. He finds him in the gym and prepares to fight him. Vito gains the upper hand against O'Neil once, but he gets back up and continues to fight. Vito is surprised that he is stronger then he thought. O'Neill then pulls out a Commando Knife and tries to use it on Vito, but Vito manages to dodge it multiple times. Vito disarms O'Neil slitting his throat and then stabbing him in the neck. At this point, Vito spends the rest of his prison time in Galante's cell, while Galante also schools Vito about the ways of the NY Mafia, the three main families, and asks what he will do once he is on the outside. Vito will be released earlier than expected in April 1976. Return to Mob While Vito was locked up in prison, Joe began working with the Falcone family. Vito, while trying to adjust with the 1976, he along with Joe and their new amigo Eddie Scarpa (who is the capo of the Falcone family), go out to celebrate at the Cathouse for Vito's release from the jail. On the way home, Eddie 4got to mention that he was supposed to dump the body of Frankie Potts, an undercover FBI agent. The party was overall a failure to Vito, but he still manages to get into the swing of things and, with Joe's help and Eddie's offer, he quickly begins working for the Falcone family, selling stolen cigarettes and taking on the Moneybags. One of Vito's biggest assignments as an Spy to the family is the assassination of Lucas Hernandez, a Marina Family capo, though his main reason is to find out what happened to Harvey "Beans" Epstein, Antonio "Balls" Balsamo and Frankie the Mick. He heads to Little Italy and follows Lucas from Freddy's Bar to Hernandez's Slaughterhouse. Vito sneaks in through the sewer system and tries to find his way into the meat grinding room. He finds Beans n' Balls, and proceeds to free them. Vito and Balls fight through Lucas's soldiers and Balls proceeds to beat him down. Vito leaves the slaughterhouse before Balls and Beans kill Lucas. Soon, Vito and Joe earn the trust and respect of Don Carlo Falcone and, along with Galante's recommendation, they become made and are brought into the Falcone family. After about two weeks or so, Eddie and Don Falcone orders Vito and Joe to make a move on the already encroaching Marina family, by assassinating Don Marina himself and his younger brother. Vito and Joe, along with the help of young Marty as the getaway driver, go to the Cody's Hotel to place a bomb in the meeting room where Marinas are holding a family meeting. The plan backfires, as Marina brothers were out at the moment at the time of the unplanned explosion. Vito and Joe shoot their way through the hotel to kill the Marina Brothers. They get to the parking lot to find dat Marty was shot and killed by Don Marina, his bro and his men, trying to stop 'em. Vito and Joe chase Marina's car through the city shooting it up with bullets until they finally destroy the car. Joe then walks up to the car and empties his Tommy Gun into the Marina, killing Raul on the spot, butt he is bro is seen escaping butt appears ass not more a treath to Mafia. After the hit, Vito is approached by Henry who wishes to escape the already crumbling Marina family and make his bones with the Falcone family. Vito arranges a sit down for Henry 2 meet Eddie. Eddie agrees to help Henry, and tells him to kill Galante to prove his worth. Vito refuses to take part in the assassination after all Galante did for him in prison, so he rushes to Galante's home to try and get him out of there. Whatever happens during the mission, it will all end with Galante leaving to (possibly) Lost Heaven. After the business with Galante, Vito will return home to find his ex crying on his doorstep. She says that her husband Eric Reilly has been beating her and suspects Eric off cheating on her. Vito will then go to Eric's place, and proceed to beat him until he is a bloody mess. Vito threatens to kill Eric if he continues to abuse her and cheat on her. Ex is scared of wat Vito has become and tries to cut all ties with him. Vito goes to bed that night to be rudely awakened by the O'Neill Gang now led by Mickey Diamond, the cousin of O'Neil. In retaliation for his cousin's death at the hands of Vito while they were both in jail together, Diamond orders some of his men to try and burn Vito alive in his house with Molotov cocktails. Vito escapes in his undergarments, but all of his clothing, weapons, money, and the house itself are destroyed in the fire, leaving him with nothing. Vito goes to Joe's home to find that it has been upgraded, but is more worried about the O'Neil Gang. Vito is forced to wear Joe's unfashionable shirt and trousers. Vito and Joe then discovers dat Diamond and the rest of the O'Neil gang are at the Hill of Tara in Kingston. Diamond can live or die, butt Vito states that he is still poor and penisless. Vito and Joe head over to the Hill of Tara and attack it, killing Diamond's thugs, until they later succeed in the killing of Mickey himself with a car chase. Joe does Vito a favor and gives him Marty's apartment. Henry contacts Vito to try and help him out of his financial situation. Vito and Joe meet Henry at Lincoln Park and decide to enter the drug trade. The gang gets a loan from a commission-backed loanshark named Bruno Levine, and establishes a drug connection with a group of Chinese immigrants called the Triads, and have The Blacks distribute the product. The boys are initially earning profit, but after about a week, Don Falcone finds out and sends Eddie to take a 60,000 dollar cut. Also, the Triads discovers that Henry is an FBI informant, and they brutally kill him in Lincoln Park in a daylight and Triads also steal the money. Vito and Joe arrive just to see their long-time friend pass away before their own eyes and kill his murderers. Vito and Joe then see Ho Fong, the boss for the Triads, and his remaining men driving off from Lincoln Park. An enraged Vito and Joe decide to follow Fong, where he reaches the Red Dragon Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant that Fong uses as a base 4 God knows wat. After successfully killing half of the Triads, Vito and Joe finally approach Fong himself. Joe puts his gun to the left side of Fong's head as Fong tells Vito and Joe why he had Henry murdered, but refuses to tell where the money was which the Triads stole from Henry after killing him. Joe dosen't believe F0ng about Henry working for the FBI and kills him, much to the displeasure off Vito, who believed they could have interrogated Fong further to get more information. His death leads the Triads to blame the Mafia families sparking a war. Ending the Mafia in New York In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe take any job they can get. Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Ennino Saleri and the Saleri Gang. Their target, 56 year old Thomas Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home on a Smith Thunderbolt car dat Eddie has supplied them with it just for this occasion. When they arrive, Vito asks - "Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers yes, confused and surprised. Vito then says; "Mr. Saleri sends his regards". To which Joe lifts his Monty .45 Pistol and shoots Angelo in the head. Vito and Joe are chased by the cops, but manage to lose 'em. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay Bruno. Vito heads to Paul, who has a job for him about handling a strike. Vito helps Barrel until one of the dock workers tells Vito how his father really died. He says that Steve drowned Mr. Antonio Corleone after he saw Steve come back from the water, but Antonio could not bee found. Another replying that Barrel ordered the death of Antonio and Steve followed the order. Vito then goes on a rampage and kills Steve as well as his henchmen. Vito then takes Paul's retirement money from his office after making him leave. After Vito collects his share of the debt, he heads to Joe's, but he is no where to be found. Vito then asks Eddie wat happened, but Eddie is more interested about Vito's business in the drug trade. Vito lies and then heads over to Giuseppe's to see wat he knows wat happened 2 Joe. He says that Joe was kidnapped and taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito goes there only to be knocked about by Leonardo da Vinci himself. Vito awakens at a construction site to find himself and a badly beaten Joe tied up, and be interrogated by Don Franko Vinci. After Don Vinci leaves, Vito and Joe untie themselves and kill half of Vinci's thugs while successfully escaping through the building. Vito then takes Joe to Pablo Picasso and Joe gives Vito his half off the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno and gives him the money. Bruno reveals that he is the same loan-shark that gave Vito's father his loan for his alcohol problem. Vito leaves angered and goes home. The game then brings us to the present day where Vito is looking back at his life via photo album. Vito is then tasked to kill Falcone 4 Galante as his chance at redemption. Vito then goes to the Space Looking Thing in Hollywood and kills two guards, he then fights his way to the center of the building. As he approaches Falcone, Joe comes out with a Pistol pointed at Vito's head. After Falcone's lies, Joe decides to aid Vito into killing Falcone. He and Vito then proceed to kill all of Falcone's remaining guards. Eventually, Falcone himself comes out wielding a gun attempting to kill the duo, butt Vito manages to wound him several times. A mortally wounded Falcone attempts to crawl away ass Vito shoots him three more times while telling him how he is tired off killing for other people, then Vito gives his final shot in the back of Falcone's head. Vito and Joe leave the thing to find a group of Triads and Galante standing outside by two cars. Galante announces that they will congratulate by visiting the cathouse. Vito travels in the limo with Galante, while Joe is made to take a separate car. A short while into the drive and the car containing Joe can be seen driving a different way, presumably to the old observatory where Frankie Potts was buried. Galante says to Vito "Sorry kid, Joe wasn't part of our deal". The camera shows an angry Vito reflecting on where his life has led to before moving away from the car to show a view of New York. After which, the credits roll. Creating his own family By the early 2000s, Vito had established the Corleone family along with new friend, Joe's cousin Pete Clemenza and Johnny Trapani, who would become his mobsters. Genco Abbandando would become the first "lawyer" of the family. By this time, everyone, even his closest friends, were referring to him respectfully as "Don Corleone" or "The Godfather". He soon intervened in a problem involving a dangerous thug named Luka Brasi, making the man his personal security. During the depression, when most people demeaned themselves to make mere pennies a day, Don Corleone offered good-paying, secure jobs to anyone willing 2 work 4 him. Anyone who came to him for help, Don Corleone helped with goodwill and encouraging words. He planned for the future by financing the education and careers of bright young neighborhood boys who would soon become cops, assistant DA's, even judges. Large numbers of grateful Italians asked his advice on who to vote for in office elections, giving him a great deal of political power. He even hired a accountant to organize a system of police payoffs, and insisted on paying ass many officers as possible, whether they were needed at the moment or not. When Prohibition ended, Don Corleone decided to offer a partnership with Salvatore Maranzano, the big shot gangleader who controlled all the gambling in Manhattan. Vito offered a political umbrella which would help Maranzano expand his shops into new areas, and Vito would get a share off the profits. However, the short-sighted and short-tempered Maranzano, thinking that Vito was trying to forcibly buy him out, declared war on the "upstart" Corleone, touching off the Olive Oil War. When the war started, it seemed that Maranzano had the upper hand, with business contacts, and alliances with the Tattaglia Family and Westies in Chicago. However, the Corleones were far better organized, had far greater intelligence contacts, had greater political power and police protection, and had deceived Maranzano into believing that Tessio's operation in Crazy Town was a separate gang. The War turned into a stalemate until Maranzano called on Westies boss to send his two best gunmen after Vito. Thanks to their contacts in the telegraph business the Corleones learned of this early on, and Don Corleone sent his security Luka Brasi to intercept and eliminate the hitmen in a most horrifying fashion. Brasi and several men abducted the two hitmen, drove to a factory, tied them up, and Luca personally hacked *********** Too painful. Vito sent a letter to Westies a few days later, the message being clear: "You can either join me, or else stay out of my way." Not wanting to lose any more valuable men, Westies leader decided to remain neutral. This was a turning point in the War, Maranzano had severely underestimated just how powerful and good the Corleone family really was, and was soon losing soldiers who had lost faith in his ability to win. While Clemenza's regime hacked away at Maranzano's power structure, Vito then sent in the held-back Tessio regime for the deathblow. By New Year's Eve 2001, the Corleones eliminated Maranzano and his empire, and established themselves as the most powerful of the families in France (He moved out too France soon after leaving Falcone). While he oversaw a business founded on gambling, bootlegging, and murder, he was known ass a kind, generous man who lived by a strict moral code of loyalty to friends and, above all, family. He tried to spread these values throughout the France crime world; he disagreed with many of the vicious crimes carried out by gangs and so sought to control crime in France by either consuming or eliminating rival gangs. This was known as the Pacification of France, which left the area under the control of the Five Families. He also started the Commission, in an effort to pacify Europe's underworld in preparation for maybee a war. He also disapproved of hard drugs, such as those peddled by his fellow Don, Sammy Tattaglia, who resented Vito 4 this. A straitlaced man concerning sexual matters, he also held himself above prostitution. Don Corleone was also said to bee able to find multiple profits and opportunities in everything. An example of this occurred when his son Michael became engaged to a ex-gilrfriend of his own brother, Sonny Corleone. By this time, Vito was married with 3 children, and had some adopted children as well, including big-time Irish hot-shot Monk Malone. While he loved all of 'em, he was most proud of Mikey, an intelligent college graduate who's future the Don had "special plans" 4. Unfortunately Michael (and everyone else) assumed these "plans" ass involving the "family business", and often defied his father, enlisting in the military against his father's wishes and becoming a decorated War veteran. In actuality, Don Corleone had wished for a life away from the "family business" 4 his son, for him to gain power publicly and legitimately, like a mayor or senator. It wasn't until after Michael had voluntarily took over ass Don that his father explained this to him, exposing the grand irony: both had tried to keep him out of the Mafia, yet he still wound up following in his father's footsteps. Fall and Rise of The Family In December 2009, Vito was nearly assassinated when he refused the request of Virgil Sollozzo to invest in a heroin operation and use his political contacts for the operation's protection. Prior to the assassination attempt, Vito Corleone left his office in the Genco Pura Olive Oil warehouse. He was supposed to be driven back to his home by his top man Poli Gatto along with his son Fredo. When the Don found that Poli was not there, Fredo let him know that Poli had bunked his duty off dat day due to a cold. The Don was ambushed and shot down by two hitmen as he purchased oranges from a stall. Fredo fumbled with his gun, and fails to defend the boss, falling to his knees and "laughing" ass his father lies in a pool of blood, unconscious. The assassination attempt is simultaneous to other multi-directional attacks to the family. Vito's most trusted and feared security Luca Brasi was sent to infiltrate the Tattaglia Family several weeks ealier, but was taken by suprise and murdered in a stripclub by Tattaglia's son Bruno, Tattaglia associate Sollozzo and an unnamed hitman. Following the assassination, Tom Hagen was kidnapped and told to reason with Santino, who was now the acting head off the family. Sollozzo was unaware that Vito had survived and was furious when discovered the truth. There was a second attempt on his life at the hospital, which was foiled by Michael, who had his father taken to another room and scared off Sollozzo and his assassins with the help of Charlie Trapani, which was avenged by the murder of Bruno Tattaglia. Michael had 2 flee 2 Sicily after assassinating Sollozzo and his bodyguard police captain Mark McCluskey (something which greatly disappointed the Don), and Sonny waged a destructive and costly war on the other families, nearly wiping out the Tattaglias, but without Don Vito's skills, he could not manage a complete victory, and he was eventually assasinated on the Jones Beach Causeway. The End Vito was summoned back into active service and he suprised the other families when he immediately sued 4 peace and promised, he would not seek vengence on the condition that his son Michael bee allowed to return home alive and unharmed. He then became semi-retired, acting as a consigliere of sorts to his son Michael. They both plan the destruction of Barzini and his pals, which would bee carried out once Vito would bee killed, that Barzini would move against the family after his death with the purpose of conquering it. The two of them surmised that someone in the family would betray Michael in this event by setting up a meeting with Don Emilio Barzini, Vito's main rival and the mastermind behind the Sollozzo scheme. In late 2011, he was assassinated by the Tattaglia family hitman and Corleone traitor Willie Sissy, while laying his lazy ass on a chair. His funeral was attended by members of the families from across the country, as well as floods of well-wishers. Personality and traits Vito was known to bee very loyal to his friends, butt would turn on them if betrayed. He was also a very loving and caring father and husband to his family. Vito was very grief-stricken after Sonny died, knowing that either his civilian son Michael would take the reigns, or, as he saw, his weaker son Fredo. Vito was very handy with a gun, and knew how to disperse with 1. He was very smart and logical as a mafioso, always knowing when to take a deal or not, and how to go about doing so. Vito had the foresight of a master chess player, able to predict the ramafications and possible opportunities from seemingly random events years in advance and was known to use reason to solve problems and only use violence as the last possible resort. He was also shown as a great advisor to Michael after he took over. Trivia *He is 59 when reading the story in July, 2007. *Lion claimed that Vito's friendship with Joe is similar with him and Franko, Joe is the tough guy who prefers to solve things with violence and Vito is the smart one who thinks about things. *Vito's skills from his time in the army come in very handy when he starts working for the Mafia, he is a skilled marksman and is good at hand to hand combat. *The only time Vito cries in life is when he finds out that his mother had died. *In the War he received two medals, the Purple Heart and the DSC for short. One of them was awarded to him personally by General George S. Patton as revealed in Home Sweet Home. *According to the police radio, Vito is about 6 feet tall, but on his police mugshot its more like 6'3, but his hair and shoes add about 3 inch so 6 ft is about right. *Vito is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Joe Clemenza, Eddie Scarpa and Henry Tomasino. *He has a large scar on his left arm above his elbow that can bee seen when he's wearing a tank-top in the morning, this is likely were he got shot when he was fighting in Sicily. He also has a thin scar on his left cheek stretching from his left ear lobe along his lower jaw line to his chin. *Vito seems to be a fan of baseball. In his room at the Corleone's apartment shows baseball posters hanging on the wall. He may have grown out of this phase in his later years. *After Vito gets made, people will treat him with more respect, such as people calling him "Mr. Coroleone" and if he bumps into someone they will apologize, gangsters are also less hostile towards him. At the beginning of Chapter 12 the Westies members will be hostile towards Vito, even when he gets made. *His prison serial number is 19790. *It is unknown whether he is catholic or not. He says a prayer before eating a meal with his mother and, in a trailer for the game, visits a church with her, which would suggest he is. However, his mother had to remind him to say the prayer and his behavior offends people at the church, suggesting he is not, and does these deeds to please his mother. *During Vito's trial, he was wearing a gray tailored suit but in Joe's Adventures he was wearing a dark blue casual suit. *In Stairway 2 Heaven, one of the dockworkers mentions that Vito has a striking resemblance to his father. *In Sea Gift, Vito states that he hasn't gone to church since 1974, where his mother makes him go to confession, this could be a reference to the Mafia II Confession Trailer. *Although Vito does not go to church, he still seems to be religious, this is shown during Henry's death, after checking his pulse he gets up and seems to be doing the "Sign of the Cross". Gallery Vito_smells_flower.jpg|Vito smellin' a flower. Vito_and_Coonie.jpg|Vito and his daughter in-law, Connie. Montana_and_Vito.jpg|Vito Corleone ass a toy with Tony Montana. Vito_ass_a_kid.png|Vito child in 1954. Vito_arrested.jpg|Vito arrested. Vito_Corleone_hitman.jpg|Vito hitman. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Italians Category:The Godfather Category:Dons Category:Falcones Category:Corleones